Breathe Ver2
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Kagome esta harta de Que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo, así que decide marcharce de la época antigua; pero,¿Kagome se quedará para siempre? "Tu la amas a ella, te mereces algo mejor que yo..." Versión más deprimente basado en Breathe 2do fanfic Breathe de Taylor Swift


**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

_Pienso en tu rostro mientras me alejo de aquí_

**Cause no one of us thought it was gonna end that way.**

_Porque ninguno de los dos pensó que esto acabaría así_

**People are people and sometimes we change our minds.**

_Las personas son personas y a veces cambiamos nuestros pensamientos_

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**

_Pero me hiere verte salir luego de este tiempo_

Estaba harta y DOLIDA. Harta de ver a Inuyasha marcharse a ver a Kikyo y dolida de saber que se amaban mutuamente. Me marché de la Época Antigua por veinteava vez en un mes. Me marché dejando atrás a un mar de lágrimas contenidas y un conjunto de buenos y malos recuerdos de Inuyasha.

**Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm**

**Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm **

No lo soportaba más. Estaba muy dolida y lo supe en ese momento, tenía que elegir seguir a su lado pero luego salir herida o alegarme de él y no verlo más. _¡Cuánto te ODIO Inuyasha!_ Pensé, pero no podía evitar amarlo al mismo tiempo…

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,**

_La música comienza a sonar como el final de una película triste_

**It's the kinda ending that you don't really wanna see.**

_Es la clase de final que tu realmente no deseas ver_

**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,**

_Porque es una tragedia y lo único que hará es deprimirte_

**Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

_Ahora ya no quiero estar lejos tuyo…_

- Inuyasha…- Dije en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie me oyera. –Por favor, ven a buscarme como las otras veces..., por favor, ven a salvarme de esta tristeza- Dije, pero está vez subí un poco mi voz como para que el hanyou me oyera.-Quiero estar cerca tuyo… -Unas lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en mis ojos y mi voz se quebró

**And we know it's never simple,never easy.**

_Y lo sabemos, nunca se hace simple ni tampoco fácil_

**Before a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Luego que quebramos nadie me ayudo a no caer_

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

_Tú eres al único que conozco más que a mi mano_

**And I can't,**

_Y no puedo…_

-Inu..Inuyasha, por favor, cruza mi ventana; por favor, ven a molestar mis estudios y a regañarme por haber perdido los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon; Por favor, te lo pido con mi corazón, ven aquí, porque sin ti ni siquiera soy capaz de…-Dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar y a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_

**Without you, but I have to,**

_Sin ti, pero tengo que_

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_

**Without you,****but I have to.**

_Sin ti no puedo pero tengo que hacerlo_

-¡Ma-maldito hanyou! ¿Por qué te tuve que hacer conocido? – Dije desconsolada, pero no podía evitarlo; le seguía amando. Aunque me hiriera y me lastimara de tal forma que dejaba un vacío en mi corazón, le sigo amando; de alguna forma ocupó un lugar importante en mi mente y corazón. Sin darme cuenta me enamoré de él; aun sabiendo que no correspondería porque seguía amando al recuerdo de su primer amor.

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.**  
_Nunca quise esto, nunca te quise ver herido_

**Every little bump in the road I tried to sword(*)**

_Yo siempre traté que todo fuera siempre perfecto_

**People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out**

_Las personas son personas ya veces eso no funciona_

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**

_Nada de lo que digas me salvará de caer_

-¡Te estoy dando una oportunidad de que salgas, Inuyasha! –Dije, imaginando que me venía a buscar o, ya estaba aquí, pero escondido en el armario -¡Si no sales ahora, no voy a volver a la época feudal! ¡Tú elijes! –Dije, soñando e imaginando que me escuchaba. –¡O, o…! – No pude decir lo que pensaba porque era demasiado cruel

**And we know it's never simple,never easy.**

_Y lo sabemos, nunca se hace simple ni tampoco fácil_

**Before a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Luego que quebramos nadie me salvó_

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

_Tú eres al único que conozco más que a mi mano_

**And I can't**,

_Y no puedo…_

– ¡T-te odio Kikyo! –Dije, llena de resentimiento, pero no podía culparla, porque no había sido su culpa haber enamorado a Inuyasha. Repentinamente, me di cuenta que estaba maldiciendo mi alma con los sentimientos de odio y resentimiento. Trate de purificarlo, pero no pude; y sabía que no podría hasta que Inuyasha viniera y me aclarara las cosas. De repente comencé a toser de una forma que no podía respirar…

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_

**Without you, but I have to,**

_Sin ti, pero tengo que_

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_

**Without you,****but I have to.**

_Sin ti no puedo pero tengo que hacerlo_

– Es verdad, desde que conocí a Inuyasha no puedo suspirar ni pensar en el tranquilamente, ya que sé que él está enamorado de otra persona – Me di vuelta y vi que eran las dos de la mañana; primero me preocupé, ya que mañana tenía que ir al colegio, pero decidí faltar, solo le tenía que decir a mamá "me encuentro mal...", cosa que no era del todo mentira. Suspiré –Aunque ya ni siquiera es lo mismo suspirar a tu lado, Inuyasha…

**It's two am. **

_Son las dos de la mañana_

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**  
_Sintiendo que he perdido a un gran amigo_

_Créeme, esto no es fácil, fácil para mí _

**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me.**  
**It's two am.**

_Son las dos de la mañana_

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**  
_Sintiendo que he perdido a un gran amigo_

**Hope you know this ain't easy,**

_Créeme, quiero que sepas que esto no es fácil_  
**Easy for me.**

_Fácil para mí_

Entonces fue cuando recordé las veces que Inuyasha me había dicho que no llorara, que no le gustaban mis lágrimas; cuando se arriesgo como humano para salvarme; cuando me prestó su hitoe para que no enfermara; cuando me cuido cuando enfermé; cuando se preocupaba por mí, como también yo me preocupaba por él; y lo más importante… que él, aunque no lo decía, conscientemente estaba siempre aquí, conmigo, acompañándome, encariñándose conmigo y, sintiendo algo por mí…

**And we know it's never simple,never easy.**

_Y lo sabemos, nunca se hace simple ni tampoco fácil_

**Before a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Luego que quebramos nadie me salvó…_

Ahora que lo pienso, aunque de vez en cuando yo me entristecía por su obsesión por Kikyo, fueron más momentos felices que tristes. Es más, si el eligiera a Kikyo, no me molestaría ni entristecería, ya qué, si él es feliz, yo también lo seré.

_Ohh_

Ya que… le amo. Le amo demasiado. Y, al amarlo, no puedo evitar salir lastimada. Pero, lo supe desde el principio, supe que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kikyo y que esta le correspondía. Supe también que… no pude terminar de ni si quiera pensar cuando sentí que el pozo se abría

Salí corriendo y en poco tiempo llegue al pozo. Me asome por la puerta, pero no vi a nadie. Con el corazón hecho trizas volví a mi habitación, pero al entrar sentí un mareo; había llorado demasiado. Pero nunca sentí el suelo; alguien me había sostenido de caer.

**I can't,**  
_Y no puedo…_

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_  
**Without you, but I have to,**

_Sin ti, pero tengo que_  
**Breathe,**

_Respirar_  
**Without you, ****b****ut I have to**

_Sin ti, pero tengo que_  
**Breathe,**

_Respirar_  
**Without you, ****b****ut I have to**

_Sin ti no puedo pero tengo que hacerlo_

–Inu…Inuyasha, viniste– dije, y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

– ¡To-tonta, no llores! –Me dijo molesto, pero realmente parecía que se estuvo preocupando por mí.

–Inuyasha…–No sabía que decirle, así que solo sonreí. Hasta que me acordé de "esa"; Kikyo, no supe que decir desde que la recordé. – ¿Por qué no estás con Kikyo? – Le pregunté de repente. Lo sabía. Sabía que el solo volvió por lastima.

– Po-porque… porque sos mi compa…–Dijo mientras enrojecía.

–Te vas a quedar con ella, ¿cierto? ¡Al menos aceptalo! – Le dije, angustiada por dentro…

–No me iré…–Dijo, pero no le dejé terminar

– ¡Si te irás! Y te juro que me enojaré si ahora me mientes…– Dije, con algo de desosiego en mi voz.

– ¡No me iré! ¡Me quedaré a tu lado! – Me dijo mientras enrojecía y parecía que le estuviera haciendo una competencia a un tomate.

– ¡Mientes! ¡Siempre ha sido así! Me dices que te quedaras a mi lado, pero luego te vas… y me abandonas…–Dije las últimas palabras en un susurro, como para que nos las escuchara pero noté que sus orejitas bajaron repentinamente al escuchar la última frase –Y además, tú estarás mejor con ella…– dije en un susurro con la voz ronca por la tristeza.

– Kagome… me marcho–Dijo y desapareció por la ventana dejando su aroma en el aire y su presencia grabada en mi mente.

– Tonto, era verdad, no me tienes que mentir, no me gusta, me duele más…– Dije y rompí a llorar mientras sentía que su esencia demoníaca desaparecía del ambiente. De repente todo lo que sentí se expreso con unas muy dolorosas palabras –Odio sentir esto, sentirme así de mal, de quebrada, ¡quisiera nunca haberme enamorado de vos, Inuyasha!

De repente Inuyasha apareció en mi ventana con sus ojos llorosos y una expresión de perro abandonado– ¿Eso es verdad, Kagome?

**Sorry, Sorry**  
_Perdón, Perdón_

**Sorry, Sorry**  
_Perdón, Perdón_

**Sorry, Sorry**  
_Perdón, Perdón_

**Sorry****…**  
_Perdón…_

No tenía voz ni tampoco coraje para decirle que era verdad, así que solo dije –Perdón, pero eso es lo que siento cada vez que te marchas– Dijo lo último en un susurro y vi como sus hermosos ojos dorados se llenaban de lágrimas.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca lo había visto así de herido. Parecía incluso más herido que la vez en que creyó que Kikyo había muerto

–Responde, ¿eso es verdad? – Preguntó con la voz ronca por la tristeza y también por las lágrimas contenidas.

–Si…eso es lo que pienso cuando me dejas sola y te vas con Kikyo– Le dije la verdad con un hilo de voz

El abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y luego se acercó– ¿Te he hecho sentir así de sola? – Me preguntó–Perdón– Dijo, pero ¡espera! Me había pedido perdón. Algo le sucedía a Inuyasha y no podía entender muy bien–Esa nunca fue mi intención. Mi intención fue protegerte de todo mal, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que yo soy el que te hago más daño. –Dijo y luego se acercó y me abrazó. –Tendrás que perdonarme, pero hace tiempo le hice una promesa a Kikyo y la tengo que cumplir– Me dijo luego de soltarme.

Intrigada y, algo entristecida le pregunté– ¿La amas a ella? – Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla de sus labios

–Si…este es el último adiós– dijo mientras buscaba entre mis cosas el fragmento de Shikon

– ¡Eh-espera!- Le grité– ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté, intrigada

–Me los llevaré conmigo– Me dijo y desapareció saltando en mi ventana

En ese momento mis pulmones cambiaron de función y mi corazón no me quiso responder

Antes de morir, le dejé un mensaje a Inuyasha en el viento

–"_Gracias por todos los recuerdos Inuyasha. Espero que a Kikyo la ames tanto que no puedas respirar; el mismo efecto que causabas en mí"_

Fin

Extra:

Inuyasha volvió a la época actual para buscar a Kagome, ya que no había sentido su esencia en la época feudal. Apenas llegó sintió como si su voz desapareciera con el viento, susurrándole unas palabras:

–"_Gracias por todos los recuerdos Inuyasha. Espero que a Kikyo la ames tanto que no puedas respirar; el mismo efecto que causabas en mí"_

Luego de oír eso, salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación y la encontró muy pálida en el suelo, parecía desmayada, pero lo sabía, estaba muerta. Lo sentía en el aire. Había dejado de oír su suave respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Se acercó y susurró en su oreja

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? –Dijo, con mucha culpa y angustia en su voz. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan culpable de algo. De repente sintió una voz suave y delicada que se encontraba en el aire que le dijo:

–"_Inuyasha, no te tengo resentimiento, es más, he muerto porque sin vos no puedo respirar…"_

Inuyasha lloró hasta que no pudo más. Luego de eso llevó a Kagome a la época antigua para hacerle un buen funeral, ya que ella se lo merecía.

Luego de eso pasaron dos, tres y cuatro años e Inuyasha seguía muy perdido, casi como si fuera un fantasma. Sigue teniendo los recuerdos amargos del día en que su vida dejó de tener sentido.

Flashback

Había llegado con el cadáver de Kagome a la época antigua. Luego de explicarles a todos como había muerto ello se se volvieron muy distantes con él. Después de cremar sus restos todos fueron, uno a uno, dejando ir la presencia de la sacerdotisa del futuro; menos Inuyasha, no podía. Además, la mirada de su pequeño Shippo lo había impactado, era una mezcla de "¿Qué he hecho para que mi madre postiza muera?" y "Inuyasha, te odio, más que nunca"

Fin flashback

Luego de que pasaran un par de años (desconocidos) ya que dicen que un día Inuyasha abandonó este mundo, pero dejándole a la pequeña Rin su Tessaiga, para cuando se encontrara con Sesshomaru se la dé.

Total, como había muerto su única razón de vivir y su único objeto a proteger había fallecido, ¿de qué serviría la Tessaiga? ¿Para recordarle a ella? No, realmente no.

Kikyo murió unos años después gracias a un sacerdote que le quitó todas las almas y, Inuyasha no había ido a ayudarla.

Y se dice que sus almas se encontraron y reencarnaron en un futuro en donde podían estar juntos.

Fin

Kon'chiwa! Minna! Acá estoy con este nuevo final de mi fanfic "Breathe"

Es que, la idea principal era deprimente, pero le puse final feliz.

Ah! Y si no entienden algo, a preguntar

Y la lógica de 'tengo que cumplirle una promesa' es porque, quienes han leído el manga y visto el anime sabrán que las primeras intenciones al ver a Kikyo hecha de barro es acompañarla al infiero. Ahí tiene la lógica

Glosario:

Desasosiego = m. Inquietud, intranquilidad:

(*) No puedo encontrarle una traducción, pero habla de metáforas, o sea Es como 'yo siempre quise arreglar cada error que tenía esta relación' y si lo relacionan estaría hablando de parejas


End file.
